


Delta (An Avengers Story)

by mcu_2023



Series: Delta [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Arc Reactor, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, BAMF Women, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Civil War Team Captain America, Coma, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Time, Fix-It, Gen, Guilt, High School, Homecoming, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Marvel Universe, Multiverse, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shippy Gen, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teenagers, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, some fluff but really not a lot, tony stark being a good father figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcu_2023/pseuds/mcu_2023
Summary: God does not play dice with the universe.But a kid will...After a tragic accident, Corey wakes up in the Avengers compound, surrounded by her favorite heroes. Stuck forever, she becomes an Avenger, barred from telling any of them their eventual fates.But as the movies start to play out, she has the feeling everything is not as it seems.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Delta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Shot

It was supposed to be the best day of my life.

I had been waiting a year for it. Watching trailers, scrutinizing details, making theories...

It was the day that Endgame was released in cinemas. 

It was three hours long, and we left the cinema sobbing. We thought we would never stop. 

"I can't believe Natasha died" Jess finally said as we waited at the bus stop, whispering as to not spoil the movie for those around us. 

"Neither can I" I replied "Or Tony. That was too sad" 

The bus rolled down the street, the yellow sun shadowing the bus as it fell below the horizon. 

"Cap's old now too" I reminded her as we took our seats at the back. 

"Yeah. Marvel are so cruel" Jess looked at me, and nodded "I'm suing" 

I let out a small laugh "Same. For emotional damages" 

She smiled slightly as the bus started to roll down the busy street. We fell into silence, both in shock. Black Widow was dead, Iron-Man was dead. It was unbelievable, it was- 

emptying.

The bus reached our stop what felt like moments later, dropping only us off onto the curb.

It was dark now, our street completely black except for the bright stars in the sky, bright and beautiful. We were unfazed. Having walked down this street thousands of times before. It was a safe neighborhood, and nothing ever went wrong.

"Well, at least Peter's back" Jess finally said, a lack of optimism in her voice.

"Yeah, and Bucky of course" I replied, and a wide grin came to my face "I screamed so loud when those portals opened holy shit!" 

"That was the best moment" Jess nodded, an infectious grin on her face "And when Cap wielded mljonir-" 

"I nearly cried." I laughed "I can't believe they killed off Thanos in the first twenty minutes" 

"So proud of Thor"

"As you should be" 

The sound of screeching tires pierced the air.

We turned around. A black SUV swerved down the street, battered and bruised. Loud raucous music swelled from its core, becoming louder and louder by the second. It was unusual, I thought, as we took a step back from the curb.

Nothing ever went wrong.

The blacked-out windows of the car rolled down and a pale arm reached out, a large gun in their hand. They were going to shoot.

But we stayed frozen, watching silently as the care came closer.

Closer.

Closer.

"Move!!" Instinct took over and I leapt, pushing Jess out of the way as several bullets whizzed past where she had stood. 

The world went dark.


	2. the child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natasha discovers someone in avengers compound

**Natasha's P.O.V**

"One of our tech boys flagged this," Fury said suddenly "splashed down in the Banda Sea. Could be the Quinjet. But with Stark's stealth tech, we still can't track the damn thing." 

He showed me the tablet in his hand, a zoomed in map of the Banda Sea. A small red dot was highlighted.

"Right", I nod. It probably wasn't Bruce but hope was the best bandage you could get.

"Probably jumped out and swam to Fiji. He'll send a postcard." Said Fury jokingly

"Wish you were here." I sighed. Fury began to walk away.

"You sent me to recruit him, way back when. Did you know then what was going to happen?"

He turned around "You never know." He said "You hope for the best and make do with what you get. I got a great team."

"Nothing lasts forever." I say coldly. The team were almost broken by Stark's mistake. It wouldn't take much to shatter us forever.

"Trouble, Miss Romanoff. No matter who wins or loses, trouble still comes around." He replied.

Fury left the room. I turned to the wall, trying to take my mind of Bruce. He had been gone for weeks now, with hope fading each hour. I was trained not to love....

_I'll get over it_

There was a loud thud. Loud and blunt but which echoed through the empty halls. I turn around, my hand to my holster. 

A child was lying on the floor, unconscious. They couldn't have been more than thirteen, with short ginger hair and unnaturally pale skin. 

_was she dead?_

I came closer, placing my fingers delicately on her neck. She had a pulse, slow and steady. She was alive.

"Who's that?" a voice behind me asks. Steve is standing at the door. 

"I don't know" I answer as he runs over "She just...appeared" 

"Is she breathing?" he asks, crouched beside me. 

"Yeah" I reply "She's pretty shaken up though; something bad happened to her."

"Yeah" Steve agrees "I'll go tell the new recruits that class is cancelled for today"

"Good idea" I reply and at that, he runs off, leaving me with the girl.

_we should get her to med-bay_

Only moments later, Steve returns, the new recruits gathered behind him. Sam, Rhodey, Wanda and Vision.

"Who the hell is that?" Sam asks

"No idea" Steve replies. 

"So why are we just standing here?" Rhodey said 

"Exactly" I chimed in "We gotta move her to med bay or something-"

The room falls silent as the child starts to stir. 

Too late.


	3. Avengers?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey wakes up in the mcu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything in italics is what a character is thinking at a certain time.

**Corey's P.O.V**

Black. All I could see was black...

but I was conscious-

_Am I dead? I was shot, right? So I must be-_

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Someone speaks; a hand on my shoulder. Their voice was somewhat familiar.

_I'm alive?_

"Hello? Are you ok?" The voice says, a bit more urgently than before.

I force myself to open my eyes. The world was blurry but six rough figures surrounded me.

Fear creeps up my spine "W-Where am I?" 

"You're at the Avengers facility" a new voice answers. His voice was also familiar.

_what?_

My vision starts to clear and I noticed no other than _Natasha Romanoff_ was crouched over me, a relieved look on her face.

"Natasha?"

_Am I in heaven?_

I scan the room. Cap, Rhodey, Falcon, Vision and Wanda are standing around me, watching me curiously.

I scramble to my feet, and they try to stop me.

"Avengers?!" 

_holy shit-_

My heart races in my chest. I look down.

_there's no gunshot wounds?_

I look up. The Avengers are still there.

_a dream?_

"It's ok. Don't panic." Says Cap, his voice as always reassuring "Just sit down and-"

Before he even finishes the sentence, the room starts to spin.

I fall to the ground and the world swallows me up once more.


	4. questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey and the avengers discover what happened

_"-confused"_  
"....a kid"  
"be gentle..." 

The faint whispers of an urgent conversation rang in my ears. It stops quickly, however, as if they knew they could be heard now. One person leaves the room, their brisk heavy footsteps loud against the floor. The door closes.

_how the hell did I get here?_

____

____

I backtracked through my memories. I could remember seeing Endgame with Jess, walking home, the shooting. And then there were Avengers...

_avengers? was I dreaming? ___

____

____

I open my eyes. I'm lying on a leather sofa in an unfamiliar room. Confused and slightly suspicious, I sit up, a wave of dizziness accompanying me. It passes quickly. 

"Oh!" An unsurprised voice says from the corner "You're awake-". The figure steps out from the shade. Natasha Romanoff.

_I wasn't dreaming ___

____

____

She comes closer "We don't think you're a threat, so that's why you're in here to answer your first question. If you try any funny business, however, you'll regret it." 

I nod.

"Good. You understand" She took a seat "Now; I'm going to need a name-" 

"I'm Corey" I reply quietly, trying to stay calm. I _had_ to stay calm.

"Surname?" 

"Lee-Carter" 

"Ok" I notice the notebook in her hand, her writing scrawled across the top. "I'm Natasha Romanoff, and the others you saw were the Avengers."

"I know" 

She pauses before asking the next question "age?"

"thirteen, nearly fourteen"

"As I guessed" She mutters "Date of birth?"

"15th June 2005" I say. She raises an eyebrow at that.

"Parents names?" 

"John and Angela Lee Carter" I reply, my voice finally steadying. 

"where do you live?"

"Toronto, Canada" 

She hesitates again "and what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was walking home with my friend, and there was a car..." I sighed "Someone shot me..."

Her spy composure seemed to falter then "I'm sorry...that must've been horrible" 

"I don't really know, I didn't feel anything" I paused "Then you and Cap and all the Avengers were there. I panicked and blacked out....sorry..." 

She hesitated, writing something down in her notebook.

"I'll be back in a minute" She says suddenly, standing up and leaving the room without another word.

I get up to explore. I was in a small, modern looking room with a couple of chairs, another sofa and a TV. A large window shows a vast lawn and a gravel road running through it. Thor's bifrost markings, fresh and smoking lie on the grass.

_I'm at the end of age of Ultron. I'm in 2015.._

There's a wall opposite the window, decorated with dozens of childrens drawings. Some were well sketched depictions of the avengers, coloured carefully with felt pens, while others were scribbles of crayon, completely unrecognizable. All were cherished by the Avengers and hung with care on their wall.

_They keep their fanart.....cute_

A few minutes later, Natasha returned to the room. Startled, I sit back down on the sofa. She takes the chair beside me, a solemn look on her face.

"I'm sorry" she begins "We can't find you or your parents on any records. I know you're not lying but we have no logical explanation. You have to tell me everything you know....."

Something clicked, then. This wasn't heaven, or a dream.  
It was real.

I had somehow, got transported to the MCU.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"You just, appeared. Out of nowhere." She replies.

a beat.

"I don't think I'm from here." I turn to her.

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't belong in this world. I'm from another world. Another universe."

"Then how did you know us?" She replied "You said my name"

"Because where I'm from, you guys are movie characters." I explain "You're not real in my world, you're fictional" 

"Oh." She murmurs "That explains a lot-"

A figure morphs through the wall just then. Its Vision.

"Vision. Please, please don't do that" Nat says

"Sorry, Miss Romanoff" He replies "I came with a message from Captain Rogers. He phoned Mr Stark and he's on his way"

"Ok, thank you" Nat tells him as he morphs back through the wall. 

She turns to me "He might be able to answer some of your questions"


	5. Mr Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey meets tony stark

I had been waiting for about 20 minutes when I heard a car pull up outside, its engines roaring. I looked out the window, staring shocked as a man walked away from the car.

_oh my god its Tony Stark_

A few minutes later he casually walks in the room with Cap who was briefing him. 

He glances up, spotting me sitting on the sofa "Oh! You must be Corey, right?"

"Yeah" I reply shyly.

"Hi, I'm Tony" He shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you" I say, I'm absolutely freaking out.

"So, you just appeared out of nowhere, right?" He asks "That's what Cap said"

I nodded as he takes a seat on the other sofa, Cap stands by the door.

"So, kid, tell me what you know. Cap already briefed me but I wanna hear it from you to?"

I sigh "I was walking home with my friend and someone shot at us..."

"-I'm sorry that happened to you" 

"Then she just appeared, unconscious, in the north corridor. No idea where she came from, Not on any records." Nat interjected, finishing the story.

"Ok...." Tony nodded, already deep in thought.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again "What year is it in your world?"

"2019"

"that's very suspicious" He says "Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y pull up security camera footage for 2 hours ago."

"Yes sir" F.R.I.D.A.Y replies, pulling up a CCTV video of a corridor. Natasha is just looking at the wall, just like the movie, only I appear moments later, unconscious on the floor. Nat turns around and sees me there. The other Avengers come in and I wake up, only to pass out again.

_embarrassing_

"And you don't remember that?" Tony says turning to me "Because that is _really_ weird"

"Only the parts where I was actually conscious" I shrug "Do you know what that was?" 

"Nope. I'll work it out though." Tony nods "There'll be energy signatures which FRIDAY would've picked up. I'll start working on something tomorrow" He hesitates "Sure feels like a good time to have a Dr Banner around."

"Yeah" Nat sighs.  
"But in the meantime" Tony looks up at me "I think tonight calls for shawarma. F.R.I.D.A.Y can you order some in?"

"Yes sir" She replies.


	6. shawarma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey has shawarma with the avengers, and tells them about their movies

After some brief introductions, I found myself sitting around a large dinner table eating Shawarma with the Avengers. We ate in an awkward silence, trying to process the events of the past few hours.

"So, what are we like in your world?" Sam finally asks, breaking the icy silence "Cap said in your world we're movie characters. What are we like?"

They all look at me "Well" I swallow my mouthful "you're kinda like how you are here. Nothing much is different."

"Do the movies show the future?" asks Rhodey.

"Yeah, I just watched the latest one before I appeared here. It was set eight years from now" I say 

_I can't tell them that Tony and Nat die._

I surge of sadness wells over me. It was real now, they would die. I glanced at them, completely oblivious of their fates. 

_I wish I could tell them_

"cool." Says Nat

"What do the films show?" Tony asks.

"Well, a lot of stuff, some of it slightly traumatic." I start "Firstly, it shows Cap in the 40's, trying to join the army many times, eventually he gets in with Dr Erskine's help.  
Steve looks quite embarrassed. 

_woops_

"...Anyways, it shows him at the camp before he gets the serum and turns into Captain America before fighting loads of HYDRA people...." I hesitate "then it shows him crashing the Valkyrie in the Arctic and waking up in the future-"

"So they didn't miss out much" Says Steve.

"I'm sorry" I said " I don't want to offend anyone-"

"-Its fine." He replies "It's an important part of the story" he nods at me.  
I hesitate before continuing " And then there's Iron Man-"

"Oh yeah, I have a movie!" Tony says triumphantly.

"There's three actually" I reply.

"Even better"

"Well, in the film, it shows you getting kidnapped and escaping the cave." I start "then, you work on your suits and then Obadiah betrays you but you defeat him"

"I never liked him anyways" Tony shrugs "too much like my father"

"And then," I continue "In your sequel, Natasha shows up as Natalie Rushman. The movie basically shows you discovering that element to help your heart, and you defeating the Hammer robots. Also Rhodey becomes War Machine"

"Nice" Rhodey smiles

"Then there's the Avengers film, it basically shows Loki coming and then you all assemble to defeat him. Its really cool" 

"Please tell me it doesn't show the wormhole incident." Says Tony 

"Unfortunately it does. Sorry" I say.

"Then, its Iron Man 3" I say "It shows you threatening the terrorist, them blowing up your house, then you defeating Killian, and getting your heart fixed"

"That's nice" Says Tony.

"Then its your sequel Steve" I continue "It shows you taking down S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA and saving Bucky." 

"Sounds like a good sequel" Steve chuckles.

"Then finally it's whats just happened with Ultron and Sokovia" 

"cool" Says Tony "And then stuff happens after, yeah?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I should tell you, it might mess things up" I sigh

"You probably shouldn't then" replies Tony. "Let things happen" The Avengers all nod in agreement

After that, they just asked me questions. At first about the movies, but then onto me and what I was like. It was surreal.

Eventually we realized the time "Well I better get back to Pepper" says Tony, getting up from the table "I'll be back tomorrow to work on a portal type thing."

"Ok, thank you" I say as he leaves the room. There is a moment of silence.

"We better find you a place to sleep" Says Nat, "Follow me"

I follow obediently. She leads me to a bedroom a few floors above the dining room and like most rooms in the Compound, it was very modern looking. There was a double bed with white sheets, a walk in wardrobe, a sofa, a desk with a very futuristic computer and a large window looking over the grounds. It was amazing.

"Make yourself at home" she says. "We'll order some stuff for you tomorrow"

"Thank you." I reply 

"No problem" She smiles and leaves.

Without hesitation, I leap onto the bed, snuggling into the soft sheets. I fell asleep easily.

_This is insane_


	7. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey realizes she is trapped in the mcu

The next few weeks went by in an excited blur. Everyday, I would get up early, watching Steve and Nat train the new recruits until the afternoon. Tony would then arrive to the compound, staying in the lab all day to work on my portal. I would keep him company, making small talk while he worked. When night fell, he would leave and I would just go to bed. It was an awkward existence but I didn't mind. I was living my dream.

But today was different. I barely slept before getting up, watching half asleep as Steve and Nat trained the new recruits. I had a new nervous feeling in my stomach as I walked to the lab, a feeling of dread I hadn't felt in weeks.

"Hey" I say quietly as I walk into the lab, spotting Tony was already here.

"Hey kiddo" Tony turns around as I take a seat "How are you?"

"Fine" I smile. He glances around him nervously. 

"Are you ok?" I ask

"-I'm fine, I'm fine.." He replies "-its just-"

"Just what?" The nervous feeling in my stomach grows.

"I need to talk to you" He takes a seat opposite me, hesitating slightly before speaking again. "You know we've been working on this portal thing for a while now. You know that"

"Right?"

"Well..." He sighs "I've tried every option, every theory. Things people haven't even heard of. But nothings worked. Nothing"

I bite my lip, the nervous feeling almost unbearable "There's gotta be another way-"

"There isn't..." He mutters, putting his hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry kid but...you're not going home."

_You're not going home_

The possibility hadn't even crossed my mind. That I would never go home. That I would never see my parents, my friends or Jess ever again and now they were gone.

Forever.

"-You need a minute?" Tony asks. I almost forgot he was here.

"Uhm yeah...if thats ok?" I mutter, my voice shaking slightly.

"Yeah, absolutely..." He replies as I silently leave the lab, heading straight to my room.

I shut the door quietly as I enter my room, glancing around at the plain white walls. The room was the very same one Natasha gave me a few weeks ago. Back then it felt like a five star hotel. Now it felt like a dogs cage.

I let out a frustrated cry, punching the wall as hard as I could. I felt the plaster crack beneath my throbbing knuckles.

I start to sob, quietly sinking into the corner.

I had never felt so alone.


	8. endings beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new opportunities arise

I had been crying for about an hour when there was a quiet knock at the door. 

"Come in." I mutter, quickly wiping my eyes.

Steve opens the door.

"Are you ok?" he asks politely.

"....yeah" I muttered.

"I don't think so" He says, gesturing to the dent in the wall. "Can I sit?"

"Sure" I sigh. He takes a seat in my chair while I go to my bed. 

There was a moment of quiet before anyone spoke, a calming silence which was well needed.

"I'm sorry" Steve finally says "I'm sorry we couldn't help you. Its our job to help"

"Its fine." I interject "It's not your fault..."

He nods "I know"

There's another moment of silence as I glance at the dent in my wall "I'm sorry about the wall by the way-" I say "I got angry, couldn't control myself-"

"-It's fine, I get it." He looks at me "You've ended up in a new place, not really knowing anyone, wishing and hoping there was a way to get home. And when that fails, you get really angry. I get that. I've been there."

"Oh, yeah...." I say. He was in the ice for nearly 70 years. It must feel similar.

"-Its tough at first, but it gets better." He continues "You just have to find something to focus on, a purpose." 

"I know, I know, It's just..."I sigh "It's just that I never really thought about my family before today" I look up at him "I got too caught up living here the past few weeks that I forgot that I left them behind..." I pause, my voice starting to shake slightly "I miss them so much.."

"You do" He nods "You'll always miss them, that'll never go away. " He look at me "But at the end of the day, we can't go back. We just have to move forward. That's what they would want us to do..." He sighs "Start over, in a way..."

"...But would you go back, if you could?" I ask

"Maybe..." he smiles "But I don't think it would be the same....People move on, people change. I've changed too. It would be like being a ghost."

"I guess it would..." I say "But maybe you'll get that chance one day" 

"Yeah....maybe" He sighs. He isn't so sure.

There was another moment of silence "So I guess you're gonna give me to an orphanage or something. I can't really stay here forever, I'm probably just a burden" I chuckle slightly. 

"No. Actually I was going to talk to you about that." Steve looks slightly insulted as turns to me "The team were thinking. You seem like a smart girl with potential. We were thinking we could try and train you as an Avenger-"

I look up at him "What?!"

"Yeah" He nods "you might not have any magical abilities but neither do most of the team. I was thinking me and Nat could train you for six months, see how you get on. If you do well, we continue training you and you become an Avenger, but if not we have to find you a home elsewhere. Staying with us is potentially dangerous, were a big target. What do you think?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 

"Yeah. Of course!" I say.

"Good" He says " but in the meantime we'll still have to sort out school for you. There's a high school in New York, called Midtown School of Science and Technology. Tony says it sounds right for you. We think you can start in September."

_Oh my god that's the school Peter Parker goes to_

"Ok, that sounds good." I grin

"Great." he says, getting up from the chair "Training starts tomorrow. See you later."

"Bye." I say

"Bye" He says as he leaves the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

_.....wow_


	9. A friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey makes a friend at midtown high

Steve kept to his word and I started training early the next day, the first day of many. He got me up at the crack of dawn, taking me and the other recruits on a run around the compound and leading a workout in the gym. After a break in which I napped, we started theory. Learning Russian (taught by Natasha obviously) and how to escape any locked room. After that we started the combat training, learning how to fire a pistol and some basic martial arts. Then after training was finished, Tony let me help him with a project in his lab before I went to bed, ready to do it all again the next day.

It was all I did that summer, train to be an Avenger. The training was hard and tiring routine but it did its job, it kept my mind off my family and it passed the time before my next new thing. Starting at Midtown high.

I watched excitedly as Happy parked the car by the school gates. It was a sunny Monday morning without a cloud in sight, perfect for my first day of high school. Students milled around the school entrance, happily talking to their peers as yellow buses pulled into the other parking spaces, students crowding out of their doors. I grabbed my bag eagerly. 

"This is your stop kid" Happy says as he unlocks the car doors. "Have a good day"

"You too" I grinned as I got out the car. Immediately people began to stare, looking me up and down as I walked. I forgot we were in Tony's car.

_woops_

I walked briskly up the steps, trying to ignore their questioning glances as I entered the school, heading straight to my homeroom on the third floor.

Several students were seated in the classroom when I went in, loudly talking to each other. They barely gave me a glance as I walked in, hesitantly taking a seat at the back of the class.

The class started to fill up quickly as the teacher came into the class. He was a short old man, wearing a tight shirt and striped tie. He introduced himself quietly before giving us our timetables and shooing us to our first classes.

The day went past in a flash and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I found myself sitting alone, watching wearily as other kids talked and laughed with each other. I had failed to make any new friends, or see Peter. Slightly disappointed, I resorted to listening to music and doing the small amount of homework I had. There was training after school after all, I might as well. 

But I notice someone familiar out of the corner of my eye. They glance around the canteen, desperately trying to find a seat. Eventually they give in and sit at my table, silently eating their lunch with a reclused look on their face. I look up, and my eyes go wide. 

_oh my god it's Peter Parker._

After some hesitation, I stand up and move my stuff opposite to him "Hey" I say

"hi" He glances up at me before looking back at his lunch.

"Can I sit here?" I ask "We're both by ourselves, I might as well"

"Sure- if you want" He nods as I sit down.

"First day?" I ask. 

"yeah uhm....I'm a freshman." He replied

"Same" I say

"I'm Peter by the way- Peter Parker." he smiles shyly.

"I'm Corey." I smile back, offering my hand to shake. He takes it awkwardly.

"That's a nice name" He whispers

"What?"

"I-I said you have a nice name" He stammers "Sorry-"

"Its fine" I shrug "I agree, its a nice name"

"It sounds like the name of a star wars character" He chuckles awkwardly "Do you- like star wars?"

"Yeah, of course! My favorite movie is revenge of the sith" I say.

"Nice! Mines empire strikes back, obviously" He laughs "Wanna be friends?"

"Sure!" I grin.

The rest of lunch was spent debating who the best star wars character was before we had to go to our separate classes. We agreed there was no correct answer and decided to hang out at the weekend. I couldn't have been happier.

The afternoon classes were over in a blink and I left school talking noisily with Peter. 

"Oh my god look!" He yelled suddenly, pointing excitedly at Tony's car "That's a Tesla model S!"

"That's my car" I say casually

"What? No way!" His mouth drops to the floor

"Yep" I smile, waving at it. I can just make out Happy waving back.

"So you're like- really rich?" He asked

"I guess" I chuckled

"Your dad must be Tony Stark or something!" He laughed. 

"I wish" I smiled as I opened the door, climbing into the backseat.

"I'll text you after my homework!" He waved "Bye!"

"Bye!" I yelled

"Who's that?" Happy asked as I shut the door.

"A friend" I shrugged casually as Happy drove off, blasting AC/DC all the way through New York. He was a huge rock fan.

We stopped off at Burger King before heading back to the compound. Tony greeted me at the door.

"Hey, kiddo" He said "how was your first day?"

"It was great" I grin.

"Did you make any friends?" He asked.

"Yeah, I met a really nice kid" I say. "His name is Peter."

"Nice" Tony smiles at me. "Now, you better get going, you have training to do."


	10. the report

"Are you ok Corey, you seem really anxious today." Peter asked, glancing up from his phone. 

Me and Peter had been friends for a few months now. We had met Ned a few days after our first day and ever since we had become a kind of trio of loners at school, something neither of us minded. We just enjoyed each others company.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just stressing over midterms." I lie. Today was the day I would finally find out if I would be an Avenger, or I would leave the compound for good.

"You're gonna do fine Corey, you have the best grades in your class." Said Ned, not looking up from his homework.

"I know" I sigh "But I'm still nervous"

The bell rang and we went off to our classes. We all had double physics, one of my favorites. But today it dragged on forever, the minutes feeling like hours.

My foot tapped nervously as I watched the clock hands creep towards 3pm. After what felt like a lifetime, the clock hands hit 3 and bell rang. Immediately, I sprinted out the classroom, without even a word to Peter or Ned. Happy was waiting for me outside, as usual. I flung my bag into the boot and jumped into the backseat, watching as the car pulled away.

The car was like a snail moving through the city, slowly crawling between lanes and lanes of New York traffic. I waited impatiently as Happy guided the car through the traffic, eventually getting to the city outskirts.

Ten minutes later the car slowly pulled into the Compound, coming to a stop just outside the front doors. I leapt out the car without hesitation, only giving Happy a quick nod as I rushed into the building. Steve spotted me first.

"Your report is in your bedroom." He said.

"Thanks." I gave him a quick glance before leaving. 

I sprinted all the way to my bedroom, slamming the door shut and dumping my school bag on my bed. After catching my breath, I went over to my desk to read the report.  
It was in a paper folder, just like in an old spy movie. I lifted the folder cover hesitantly. 

The first thing I saw was a picture of me, a really ugly picture of me. Then my name, age, gender and description beside the picture. Beside this was a title which read: preliminary report

my hands were shaking as I began to read the report:

**Corey Lee Carter appeared in the Avengers Facility on the 31st May 2015, stating she was from another universe. Upon discovering that we couldn't return her to her former world, we decided to determine whether she would make an Avenger.  
Throughout her training, Corey has shown resilience and determination. Although she doesn't have the same level of experience as her teammates, she has shown talent in weapon handling, martial arts, parkour and other skills needed to be an Avenger. Therefore we have decided to accept Corey as a member of the Avengers. Although she has much more training to do, we, as a team, agree that Corey has the skill necessary to be a fully fledged Avenger.**

My breath hitched in my throat.

_I'm an Avenger..._

holy shit

I yelled out in joy, reading the report over and over again, making sure I hadn't made a mistake. I hadn't. I was an Avenger.

_My family would be proud_

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I smiled

It was Steve. He looked glad to see I was happy. I couldn't stop myself as I went over and gave him a hug. He was a little taken aback but he hugged back.

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't thank me." He says "You did all the hard work." 

We stopped hugging and Steve takes a seat by my desk. I sit on my bed.

"You still have some training to do, as do the rest of the team so don't get too excited. You won't be going on world threatening missions yet." he smiles

"I know, I know" I laughed 

"But I'm glad you're happy, you worked really hard and you deserve this" He said 

"Thanks" 

"I was also going to say that Tony is hosting the annual avengers Christmas party at the old Avengers tower on Saturday, before he sells it, he says that now you're an Avenger, you're invited."

"This just got even better" I chuckle

He laughs "Well, I better get going. You have homework to do." he stands up "See you later"

"Bye" I say.

"Bye" he says as he left the room.

I was an Avenger.

That was the best day of my life.


	11. party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corey goes to the annual avengers christmas party

The annual Avengers Christmas party was held in the same room they had the party in Age of Ultron, except it was elaborately decorated with Chrismas decorations. There was lots of people, many of them celebrities. Most of them I did recognise, Elon Musk, Harry Styles, Taylor Swift and the Kardashians to name a few. But there was only one person who caught my eye, Stan Lee.

I walked up to him, trying to contain my excitement "Hi"

"Oh, Hi there" He smiled at me, "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah." I replied "It's nice to meet you, sir"

"Stan, Stan Lee" He shook my hand "The pleasure's mine."

We talked for ages, discussing our favorite comic books among other things before Christopher Nolan pulled him over for a conversation. I left them quietly and wandered over to some other random guests.

It turned out they were ex-SHIELD agents so we had a detailed discussion about who would win in a fight between hulk and thor. I was just concluding my speech on why Thor would win when someone tapped my shoulder, it was Hawkeye.

"I believe we haven't met yet." he said "I'm Clint"

"I'm Corey." I offer my hand to shake.

Nice to meet you then, Corey" Clint shaked my hand "I'm assuming your part of the team"

"I am" I grinned

"Well, welcome to the team then" He smiled back before we launched into a conversation about superhero stuff before Nick Fury spotted us.

"Well well well, Barton" He said "I see your talking to the newest Avengers recruit" He turns to me "Corey, right?"

"Yes, sir" I said, offering my hand to shake "And your Nick Fury"

"Yes" He shakes my hand "I've heard a lot about you Carter, you might be young but you have great potential. I expect a lot from you."

"Thanks" I nodded 

"I'll see you around" He shrugged as he walked away. At that, I left Clint, who had found another person to talk with and found another group of famous guests to talk to. Then another, and another and before I knew it, it was past midnight and the guests were starting to leave. By 1am, the only people left were me and the Avengers.

We sat across 3 sofas, eating the leftover party food while discussing some, concerning things.

"Hey!" Tony interrupted, obviously slightly drunk "Let do a karaoke!"

we chuckled as Tony set up the karaoke, choosing some unknown Christmas song and singing it really loudly.

"C'mon man" Sam eyerolled "if your gonna do karaoke, you do it properly"

He strolled up to the microphone and chose Last Christmas, singing it in a terrible voice. We all joined in this time, singing and laughing along.

Then Nat went up, shoved him away and chose Jingle bell Rock to which Tony and Sam did the dance for.

Eventually we were all joining in, taking turns to choose songs and sing along. Vision did feliz navidad half-heartedly, saying the lyrics rather than singing. Steve and Tony did an excellent duet to Fairytale of New York, both were surprisingly good singers and Wanda sung All I want for Christmas is You, with me and Rhodey as her excellent backup vocals.

We finished the night with my favorite Christmas song, Do they Know its Christmas. Everyone sang it, harmonising with one another, dancing and laughing as we did. I knew I would never have another night like it.

Nothing could beat the Avengers annual Christmas party.


	12. Delta

A week after the party was Christmas day. I woke up late, not expecting any presents. The Avengers we're my real family after all.

I came down to the kitchen were Vision was waiting, as he usually was every morning. 

"Merry Christmas Corey" Vision said as I walked into the room.

"Merry Christmas to you too" I nodded as I grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

"Did you know its my first Christmas?" Vision asked, sounding slightly excited. 

"No, but that's really cool" I laughed "I hope you have a good first Christmas-" 

Nat entered the room, interrupting me and Visions conversation. "Corey, Tony wants to see you in the lab." she said

"Why?" 

"You'll see." She replied with a slight smirk before leaving again.

I finished my breakfast quickly before heading to the lab. Everyone I passed gave me a slight smile as if they were in on a secret. I started to get excited.

"Hi" I said as I stood at the lab entrance 

"Hey kid, come in" Tony turned around, a mischievous grin on his face "I've got something for ya." 

"Really?" 

"Yep, Merry Christmas!" He shouted, pointing at a rucksack on the table. 

I walked over. It was a black and white bag, seemingly normal, but it was made of metal.

_weird_

"Put it on and pull down on the strings in the straps." Tony says

I did as he said. The bag was very comfortable, resting easily on my shoulders despite being made of metal. The strings were located inside the straps in these little holes. I pulled down on them simultaneously.

Immediately, the bag started to change. It expanded and started to fit itself over my body. A helmet came over my head.

_oh my god its an iron man suit_

A visor lit up. On the left of the visor was a list of the suits many functions. Repulsors, lasers, sonic blasts and little missiles. There was an oxygen tank, a five day battery life, air conditioning, a heater, a water filter, translator and a shield. Basically anything you would ever need in an iron man suit.

"Hello, Corey. I am JANICE, Just Another, Nurturing, Intelligent, Coach, Entity. I will be assisting you inside the suit." an automated voice spoke from within the suit, my very own AI.

"Lift up the helmet." Tony said. The helmet lifted immediately.

"What do you think?" He grinned "I thought you could bring the bag to school. It has a disguise feature and it can store things in it as well"

"I- this is insane" I stammered "-Thank you"

"No problem" He shrugged "You need a suit if you're gonna be an Avenger, all you need now is a name"

"Oh...yeah." I said "Didn't think of that. Have you got any ideas?"

"Nope" 

I thought for a few seconds "What about iron girl?"

"Nah," 

"The Eagle?" 

"No, too patriotic. You're not Captain America-" He laughed

At that moment, Nat entered the lab. "Wow, that looks good on you!" She said, glancing at my suit.

"Thanks" I chuckle awkwardly

"We're just trying to think of a hero name for her." Tony chimed in.

"Right..." Nat sighed as we all stood, deep in our own thoughts....

"I have one" Nat finally said.

"What?" Me and Tony ask.

"Delta! It was me and Clint's strike force name. It suits you."

Delta. That had a nice ring to it.

"I like that" I nod, glancing down at the suit "Delta it is"

"Good choice. Do you want to go for a test flight?" He asked casually

"Of course!" I say, trying to contain my exploding excitement.

Tony gets his suit on. It worked similar to mine except it was encased in his desk "Lets go"

I put my helmet back on eagerly as I followed Tony out of the lab. Everyone watched excitedly as we both made our way outside, standing in the compounds field.

"lets go!" Tony shouted as he blasted off.

I tried to do the same but flying an Iron man suit was harder than I expected. I balanced uncertainly on the thrusters, trying not to topple over.

"Just go for it" Tony yelled "Trust me"

I did as he said, trying to thrust myself up. I flew up to his level slowly, still wobbling.

"See ya" He gave me a mock salute before blasting off towards the city. I followed him, slow and unsteady at first but gradually becoming more and more balanced, more and more faster. Soon I was racing him through New York, chasing him around the skyscrapers and down the narrow streets. He led me up into the sky, soaring up far into the clouds before flying back down again. I climbed as far as I could before turning off my thrusters, letting myself freefall back down, only catching myself at the last second. He laughed at me before we sped back to the compound, both landing in the iconic Iron man pose.

Tony took off his helmet "How was that, Delta?" He asked

I took off my helmet.

"Amazing"


	13. Lagos

It was about mid April when Civil war started. It had been a good day, I passed a test I thought I would fail and was promoted to decathlon captain. Things couldn't get much better.

Happy dropped me off as he did everyday back at the compound and I headed straight to the kitchen, saying hi to vision. He didn't even look at me as I made myself a peanut butter sandwich and sat at the counter. He was watching the news, seemingly entranced by it. 

I glanced up at the tv. It was showed a hospital, smoke billowing out its windows as a fire raged uncontrolled within. I recognised it immediately.

_Lagos.._

The scene changed to doctors running around frantically, people screaming and crying. It switched again to people sitting nearby, their faces coated in ash, their eyes staring blankly into space. The headline read:

**11 Wakandans dead and Avengers to blame for tradegy in Lagos**

"Vision" I said, my voice shaking slightly "This isn't good"

Vision turned to me, finally noticing my presence "I know" He turned off the TV "Fortunately, Captain Rogers and the others were not hurt and should be back this evening-"

"-I know, I know" I sighed "But this is serious, especially after Sokovia-"

"Yes, you're right" He replied "The UN are already drafting an accord for us, they say it will be proposed in a month"

"Shit" I muttered "That's not good"

"I think it will provide the control we have been lacking" Vision said "preventing any more incidents like that. I think it will help us-"

"-I think it'll break the team" I say, unable to stop myself "They can't suggest it, they have to force it to us. And not all of us can deal with that."

"Well we must" Vision replied "Because the Avengers cannot break, we cannot crumble from within. If we are to protect this world we must be together, and if these accords do that, then it will be worth any price"

"Even the price of freedom?"

He looked at me "Corey, these accords will not cost us our freedom, but incidents like this will." He sighed "Whatever they put in front of us, I think will be reasonable for everyone, even the most stubborn among us"


	14. The Accords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers debate the accords

"117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, no that's cool. We got it."  
"How long are you going to play both sides?"

Rhodey and Sam had been arguing for a while now, the bleak pressure of the past month finally setting in. Ross had finally arrived, lecturing the group like we we're naughty children, explaining the accords with a satisfied demeanor and leaving us to discuss; something which was going understandably wrong.

And I still hadn't picked a side.

"I have an equation!" Vision interrupted the quarrel loudly

"Oh, this will clear it up." Sam remarked.

"In the 8 years since Mr Stark announced himself as Iron Man," He began "the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. During the same period the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate."

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve finally spoke, looking up from the accords he had been studying.

"I'm saying there maybe a causality." Vision replied. "Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict...Breeds catastrophe" He let his words sink into the group "Oversight. Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

"Boom" Rhodey said, turning to Sam with satisfaction.

"Tony." Natasha said suddenly. He sighed, lifting his hand off his face. "You're being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal."

"It's because he's already made up his mind." Steve remarked.

Tony gave him a slight glare "Boy, you know me so well." he got up off the chair he was lying on "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache." He walked over to the kitchen counter "That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort." 

He went over to the sink, grabbing a mug as he took a tablet out of his pocket, placing it on the counter. It loaded up to show a picture of a young man "Oh, that's Charles Spencer by the way. He's a great kid." Tony started "Computer Engineering degree, 3.6 GPA, had a floor-level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia."

The group were stone cold silence, a heavy guilt weighing in the room now.  
"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass." Tony walked over "There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys." 

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Steve replied

Tony snapped back "Who said we're giving up?"

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame." 

"I'm sorry. Steve. That - that is dangerously arrogant." Rhodey says "This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA-"

"No," Steve interrupted. "but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change."

"That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing." Tony argued

"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose." Steve explained "What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." 

"We need a better solution" I suggested "We need to get an agreement which we all have a say on so its fairer"

"Corey," Rhodey turned to me, visibly exasperated "the UN is not up to debate" "They've given us this deal, we take it or we retire-"

"Exactly my point!" Tony said "if we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty." 

"You're saying they'll come for me?" Wanda said coldly.

"We would protect you." Vision replied, giving her a reassuring glance.

"Maybe Tony's right." Nat says suddenly. Tony turned to look at her, surprised "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off -" 

"-Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam asked

"I'm just . . . I'm reading the terrain. We have made . . . some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back." Nat replied. 

"Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?" Tony said.

"Oh, I want to take it back now." 

"No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed--I win." Tony continued.

Steve's phone buzzes. I turn to him as he takes it out of his pocket, his eyes darkening as he read it.

"I've got to go.." He mumbles, leaving the room without another word.

Nobody seemed to notice he even left as they continued to bicker. Frustrated, I left, leaving for the blissful quiet of my room. They were going to tear themselves apart, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Someone knocked on my door, only a few moments later.

"Come in." I said, letting my frustration show in my voice.

Tony opened the door.

"Hey kid, mind if I sit here." He said, pointing to the end of my bed "I'm about this close to evicting them all, ungrateful bunch" 

"Sure" I sigh, I shuffle over to make some room.

"You didn't say much back there" He turns to me, his concern evident "Have you made up your mind?"

"No" I say "I don't like the accords but what choice do we have"

"I know it kinda sucks" He nodded "But they're necessary. I think you know that."

"I know" 

"And you know you don't need to sign" He looked at me "but you can't be an Avenger then"

"yeah" 

"Your call"

I pause for a moment, briefly weighing my options "....I don't wanna sign."

"Fine" He clapped his hands together "You are no longer an Avenger. No suit, no fighting."

I felt my heart grow heavy "Ok"  
there's a beat before I speak again "Wait you're guilt tripping me-"

"It's good to compromise sometimes-" He argued "I don't want you making the wrong decision" 

I raised my eyebrow and he laughed "okay okay, but seriously, last chance. Yes or no?"

"No"

"Ok then, you'll have to stay here with Wanda and Vision then" He said "Stay out of the public eye"

"Can I still come to Vienna?" I asked 

"Why? To sightsee?"

"No, I just want to be there when they sign it" I reply "And I have prior knowledge"

"I thought we weren't using your 'prior knowledge'" He said "And the answers no, if your not signing they might see you as a threat"

"That's unfair" I protested

"I know, but its for your own safety. I don't want you getting arrested unnecessarily" 

"Fine" I sighed

_I should tell Tony about his parents_

The idea was sudden, and it took me by surprise.

"Knew you would understand" He got up, heading to my door. "See you later then-"

"wait-" I blurted out, "There's something I need to tell you" 

_I would tell him_

"yeah, what is it?" He looked at me, expecting but innocent.

I was scared but certain, It was the right thing to do. The words formed clearly in my mind;

_Your parents were killed by the winter soldier._

I swallowed"....Its nothing"The idea had passed like a fleeting shadow, leaving only a welling feeling of guilt. 

"Ok" He shrugged "Just tell me if you need anything"

"Ok, Bye. Just be careful" told him

"I will" He shut the door, leaving me guilty as charged.


	15. Breakout

A couple of hours after Bucky escaped custody, I found myself in the lab, desperate to distract myself. The lab was the only place where I could get absorbed in anything for hours, where I could escape despairing headlines, and the dread of what was to come. It was a welcome distraction.

I hadn't been working for long when a loud bang shook the compound. I ran over to the window, my concern dispersed as I watched a bright orange cloud rise into the night, blackening and smoking.

_Clint's here_

I quietly shut down my work stuff and grabbed my suit, sneaking only slightly remorsefully to the living room.

"-Come on," Clint was sprinting to the door, Wanda at his heels.

"Hey!" I whispered "Wait for me, I'm coming too"

"Oh, hi Corey" Clint waved awkwardly "You know what we're doing"

"Yeah, helping Cap" I shrugged "and I'll come too"

"Fair enough" Clint muttered "Have you got your-"

"-Clint!" a voice said behind us. Vision had returned. "You should not be here."

"Really? I retire for like five minutes and it all goes to shit." Clint replied sarcastically as a stifled a laugh.

"Please consider the consequences of your actions." Vision warned.

Clint didn't say anything for a moment "Ok they're considered" he shrugged.

Vision moved forward now, only walking right into Clints trap. Electric sparks flew and paralysed Vision in place, as he strained to break free.

"We gotta go." Clint said as he grabbed our hands and led us to the door. 

Vision broke free quickly and came after us, shoving Clint to the ground. 

He landed neatly, tossing his weapon out. "I knew I should've stretched." He muttered as he started to fight Vision, desperately trying to distract him. Vision didn't yield, getting Clint into a chokehold, quickly, and with ease.

"You can't overpower me." Vision told him.

"I .....know." Clint replied. He looked over at Wanda "But...... she.. can."

Wanda came forward now, twirling her fingers around a red ball of energy. She threw her arms wide, and Visions stone glowed the same red. Clint morph out of his hands as he fell to his knees, the floor cracking underneath him. 

"If you do this" Vision said, his voice strained "They will.... never stop.... being afraid of you."

"I can't control their fear, only my own." Wanda replied, cold as concrete, as she pushed Vision through the floor.

There was only silence as we walked over, staring at the huge gaping hole in the floor which stretched down several storeys

"woah"

"nice one" Clint nodded at her. "Now we better get going" he headed for the door.

"Where are we meeting them" Wanda asked, no longer dwindling as she met Clint's pace.

Clint turned to face her "Germany"


	16. Germany

Despite it being nearly 8am, the German airport was almost empty. Almost perfect, i thought, but still enough people to make a bad reputation.

We waited in a musty white van in the airport parking lot, where Steve told us to meet him. It was a cold, cloudy morning, the sky a dull grey. And it reflected the mood perfectly.

It was about 9am when Steve's little blue Volkswagen Beetle pulled up a few spaces away.

_I have no idea how Steve, Bucky and Sam can fit in that_

Steve got out the car first. Clint, Wanda and I came to greet him. 

"I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice." Steve started, shaking Clint's hand.

"You're doing me a favour." Clint responded casually.

Steve then turned to me and Wanda.

"Thanks for having my back." He nodded

"No problem." I shrugged

"It's about time I got off my ass." Wanda said.

"How about our other recruit?" Steve asked.

"He's rarin' to go." Clint smiled, walking towards the van "Had to put a little coffee in him but he should be good."

He opened the van's door, and Scott sat up quickly, clearly dazed. 

"What time zone is this?" Scott clambered out of the van, taking in his surroundings before spotting Steve.

"Cap-Captain America?!" He started shaking Steve's hand, a little too enthusiastically.

"Mr Lang." Steve nodded

"It's an honour!" Scott continued "...................I'm shaking your hand too long."

He finally let go and turned to us "Captain America. Wow." 

"We know." I held in a laugh.

He almost grovelled at his feet, thanking him for even thinking to call him. Once he finished, he turned to Sam "Hey, man"

"Whats up, tic tac." Sam shrugged.

Steve started to explain the plan but was interrupted by the airport intercomn, speaking in muffled German.

"They're evacuating the airport." Bucky spoke up. I hadn't noticed him standing there before.

"Stark." Sam said gravely. He looked at Steve who, after a moment, looked over at us. 

"Suit up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters kind of crap because its a bit of a filler so sorry about that


	17. The airport

We watched from the airport terminal as Cap strided out of the underpass and onto the airport tarmac. He surveyed his surroundings for a moment before sprinting for a helicopter parked nearby. He stopped in his tracks, however, when Tony and Rhodey arrived; disabling the helicopter and our plan A. 

"Idiots." Bucky sighed as we watched them argue. "They're gonna try arrest us"

"Yep" I replied as me and Sam scanned the airport, searching for the quinjet.

The rest of team Iron Man, I noticed, were hiding around the airport. Hidden from Steve's sight but close enough to pounce. 

_Tony knows what he's doing_

My eyes glossed over them absentmindedly until I spotted a small red figure, crouched behind some crates. I forgot he would be here. 

"Fuck!" 

"What" 

"That's my friend down there, from school." I pointed to him "He doesn't know I'm an Avenger." 

They glanced at each other "And now were going to have to fight. Great."

"First time" Bucky gives a small smile as Peter leaps into action, grabbing Steve's shield out of his now-webbed hands. 

"Guys" Sam said to us "I found the quinjet" He turned on his comns "We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway." 

Cap raised his bounded arms above his head, signalling to us as we began to run. A single arrow whistled throw the air, and Steve was free.

The fight had begun.

We hadn't gotten far when Peter came for us, a flash of red clinging to the window.

"What the hell is your friend doing?" Bucky asks me, almost amused. 

"Everyone's got a gimmick now!" Sam sneered

Peter swung down and broke through the glass, kicking Sam away and blocking Bucky's punch in one swift move.

"You have a metal arm? That's awesome dude!" Peter exclaimed just as Sam tackled him into the air. I followed, chasing Peter through the terminal.

He was fast, and strong. Something I realized I had forgotten about as Peter chucked debris in our directions, all while swinging with ease. He kept me and Sam on his toes.

"Hey, buddy, I think you lost this." Bucky threw a piece of debris, a mere attempt to help, and Peter easily threw it back. I fly down then, tackling Peter off the bar he was perched upon. He reacted faster than I could think, webbing my foot and tossing me to the ground where I lay, still.

After a few seconds, I tried to sit up, my head ringing. 

"Corey, you seem to have a mild concussion" JANICE warned me.

"Yeah, thanks" I groaned. I could feel a trickle of blood run down my head. Great.

I slowly got to my feet, stumbling over to Bucky and Sam who were both bound to the floor. We had no time to waste.

.........................................................................................

We ran out of the terminal and onto the airport tarmac. The hanger was in sight, almost in reach when Vision etches a burning line through the ground.

"Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now." 

Tony and his team line up on the other side. 

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam asks.

A pause, a decision "We fight." 

The order was given and we stride towards Tony's team. Like an army as they meet our pace, marching certain into battle. 

Steve starts the jog, and we follow. Tony's team start to run while he starts to fly. Me, Sam and Wanda soar into the air. 

We meet in the middle in a climatic clash. Gauntlet against shield, claws against metal, red against blue.

I aim for Vision, accepting the fact he would easily beat me. But that didn't really matter; all I needed was a distraction. 

"Hey toaster!"I flew into his vibranium chest, the impact shaking through my armour. He falters before trying to grab me, and I kick him. 

"Come catch me!" I flew away now, teasing him for a chase. His eyes flicker with anger as he follows me with alarming speed. I fly faster, soaring higher, ducking around the other soldiers in battle. 

He grabbed me in mid air and wrapped me into a chokehold. His arms morphed through my suit, tight around my neck as I gasped for air.

"Corey. Surrender now and I will stop." He said in his robotic voice

I couldn't reply, too suffocated to speak. Black dots started to form in my sight. He had inevitably won.

But just as the world started to slip away, he let go. I gasped, regaining balance as I turned. Wanda was floating by my side, holding Vision at bay. She nods towards me, and I thank her, continuing much slower now towards the Quinjet. Maybe I could get to the Quinjet without anyone noticing-

"Yeet!" A flash of red kicks my side and I tumble, right through the wing of a plane. Its Peter.

I scramble to my feet, firing my repulsors in his direction. He falters slighty, but gets back onto his feet, webbing my repulsors and rendering them useless.

_shit_

I flew towards him, unsteady, aiming to tackle him under a nearby gangway. He dodges me, and swings me over the gangway, tossing me into a crate. I was going to lose.

"Don't move, mini iron-man!" He came forward, his fingers poised on his web shooters.

There was one last thing I could try:

"Wait-" I yelled, stumbling to my feet "Wait- Peter! You know me! I'm your friend!"

He stopped in his tracks "What?"

_I'm gonna regret this_

I let down my helmet, revealing my bruised face. "Sorry." I shrug sheepishly.

"Corey?! You're a-"

Before he could even finish, I threw him to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I need to help Cap because there's things going on that you don't understand. I hope we can still be friends?"

"Yeah, ok." He nodded, hestitating "But-"

In one swift move, he flipped onto his feet and webbed my thrusters.

"I gotta impress Mr Stark." He shoved me to the ground, webbing me secure to a crate "I'll still be your friend though. Bye!"

He swung away, leaving me sitting like an idiot by the crate.

_He's good_

............................................................................................

The Quinjet soared over my head, Steve and Bucky safely on board. I watched, regretfully as they disappeared into the clouds, still unbeknownst to Zemo's real intentions.

_I should've told them_

I tugged at the webbing, still holding me tightly against the container.

I sighed, turning away just as Tony and Rhodey flew over my head, Sam hot at their heels.

Rhodey.

_Rhodey gets hurt_

I tugged again

_I should save him_

If I got out of this webbing now and flew up, I could catch him before he hit the ground. I could save him.

I clawed at the webbing now, more and more desperate as I hear Visions beam fire overhead. There's a faint crashing sound.

Rhodey had begun his fall.

I pull even harder as the webbing starts to give way, tearing away from my armour.

_finally_

I rip the last of it off and fly upwards, as fast as I could possibly go.

But not fast enough.

"JANICE, put more power in the thrusters!"

"On it." she replied. I watched as my speedometer crept up to eighty miles per hour, faster than I had ever gone before. I started to gain on him

The meter crept up to ninety, a hundred, a hundred and ten... 

I came closer, he fell faster. 

I caught him, barely fifty feet from the ground. I held him around the waist, straining under his weight

_I got him_

He slipped out of my arms, continuing to fall at fatal speed.

_no-_

He hit the ground, and a deadly thump rang across the battlefield. Tony reached him moments later.

"Read vitals." He asked, trembling slightly.

"Heartbeat detected" FRIDAY responded "Emergency medical is on its way."

Sam lands a few feet away.

"I'm sorry." He nods. Tony turns, a flare of rage in his eyes as he blasts him backwards. I took a step back. 

I had failed.

..........................................................................................

It didn't take long for the emergency services to arrive; or the cops.

The cops arrived in great force, all in SWAT gear, all brandishing guns. They pointed them at us, their fingers too close to the trigger

I thought about running, flying away so I'd never be found. I could, but I found myself frozen to the spot.

The cops came towards me now, screaming in fast German. I didn't know much German.

I raised my shaking hands in surrender as they ran over, shoving me to my knee and to the ground. They pinned me impossibly tight as some tight handcuffs were slipped onto my wrists.

I noticed Tony, now, sitting in shock as Rhodey was carried away. His eyes met mine, devastated, but something more.

Disappointment.

_Did I choose wrong?_

the cops lifted me to my feet, leading me away.

_I think I fucked up_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, sorry about that. I tried my best


	18. The raft

We arrived at the Raft a few short hours later. It was a huge, gloomy vessel sitting in the middle of the sea, the waves crashing against its cruel metal walls. It reminded me of Azkaban from Harry Potter, ugly, unwelcoming and impossible to escape.

"You're taking us there?!" Scott protested "That's gotta be the most high security prison in the world!" 

"It is." A cop replied, his voice stoic. 

"This is the Raft Prison Control. You're clear for landing." A muffled voice says over the radio.

"Thanks, we'll be right down." The Raft's roof opened up to reveal a landing pad which the plane descended upon, rocking slightly in the wind. Once the plane had landed, we were led out to Secretary Ross. He almost scowled at us before he sent us away; his hatred did not need to be voiced. A guard let me harshly, taking me along a bare corridor to a small room. It was empty and bare, except for a metal table, two chairs and a 'mirror'.

The guard shoved me to one of the seats and cuffed my hands to the table. "Wait here." He ordered before leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

I waited for god knows how long before the door opened again. Secretary Ross entered the room, a guard showing him in before shutting the door. He didn't bother to take a seat, only standing by the locked door with his arms crossed. He was trying to intimidate me, and I wouldn't let him. 

"I'll make this simple for you" He strided over and sat in the other chair. "Where are Barnes and Rogers?"

"-I can't answer that, sir" I said sweetly "I need a lawyer present" Nat and Steve had taught me well.

He scoffs "Do you really think you're getting a lawyer after all that? You're lucky we didn't shoot"

"-You're lucky you didn't waste your bullets" I replied "The suits bulletproof"

He sighs "I won't ask again. Where are Barnes and Rogers?"

"Wouldn't you like to know weather boy?"

Anger flickered in his eyes "Stop with the games, Corey. You made a mistake, and you know you did" I glance down at my feet "You're getting nothing but a long jail sentence, as will the rest of your friends." He pauses, a small smile forming on his face "So tell me, where are Barnes and Rogers?"

I stay silent for a moment before looking back up at him, right in his eyes. "Why? So you can kill them? You'll need them one day Mr Secretary, you'll need us all. Because one day, the world will need the Avengers again, and they won’t be able to save them, because of you."

He scoffs "Your batshit crazy, and a disgrace." He got up and walked to the door "Enjoy your time here, we'll be talking again" He slammed the door shut. I pissed him off; good.

But I couldn't doubt that his words were getting to me.

A few minutes later, a guard came in and took me out of the interrogation room, leading me to a changing cubicle where I was handed a pile of neatly-folded prison clothes. A grey shirt with another blue shirt and trousers. I put them on reluctantly before the guard took me again, taking me through another corridor which led to a large room with lots of cells. He led me to one next to Sam's cell. It had grey and white walls, a hard-looking bed and a metal table bolted to the floor. And it was barely six feet wide.

"Oh and this is lovely" I joked "You know, you're really quite the decorator. Its amazing what you've done with such a modest budget." I pointed to the table "I like that table, that is a nice table" The guard slammed the door behind me as some of my fellow inmates chuckled. 

The laughter died quickly as I caught my reflection through the barred glass. There was a nasty-looking cut above my eyebrow, the blood already well dried. I felt a small bump at the back of my head. I _was_ a disgrace. 

I lay on the bed, exhausted and weary despite it not even being lunchtime yet. I dozed off easily, finding freedom only in my dreams.

....................................................................

I woke up sometime later to a loud bang. I sat up, watching sullenly as the security door opened once more. Tony was here.

He looked exhausted, his left arm in a cast and a bright blue bruise under his eye. He took in our surroundings, clearly surprised that this is where he found us, The most high security prison on earth. It was the last place he would expect.

Clint began to clap. "The Futurist, guys! The Futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether your like it or not."

Tony came over to him first, and they had a relatively short conversation, mostly punctuated by Clint's anger at Tony. He blamed him, as did a lot of them.

Once it was clear Clint didn't want to listen to him, Tony moved on. 

"Hank Pym always said, you never can trust a Stark." Scott remarked 

"Who are you?" Tony quipped as he walked by, barely glancing at Scott as he moved onto Sam. 

Sam seemed more willing to talk to Tony than anyone else. They had a quiet conversation, Tony knocking out the prison AV so Sam could tell him where Steve went. The only thing, I knew, Tony had came for.

I thought Tony would leave then. He had got what he came for, but instead, he came round to my cell. 

"Hey kid." He said quietly

I looked up at him, slightly surprised."Hey" He smiled at me before looking at the bars and windows separating us. He sighed.

"Sorry for all this. You don't deserve it, you're a kid" Tony said, the regret clear in his voice as Clint scowled.

"Its fine" I replied, choosing to ignoring Clint "I knew this would happen..."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because it was the right thing to do" I gave him a look. I wanted to be certain; I hadn't chosen wrong.

"There's a lot of that going around" He shrugged, giving me a small smile. We looked at each other, wearily for a small moment. "Anyways, I better get going, Cap needs help right?"

"Yeah, just" I paused

_last chance_

"Be careful. That doctor is not what you think. Don't let him win"

"I won't" He looked puzzled as he let out a small laugh. It was terribly innocent. "See you later, ok?"

"Yeah, bye" I sigh as he walked away and back through the barren metal doors. That was it. There was nothing else I could do.

It was up to him now.


	19. Second chance

"You knew, didn't you." Tony asked, his voice shaking in anger as he lay on the bunker floor, cap's shield only feet away.

"Tony, I'm sorry-" I stammered

"YOU KNEW, DIDN'T YOU!" He yelled, rising to his feet, his repulsors glowing dangerously.

"I did- I did please don't-"

He lunged at me, shooting me in the chest before throwing me to the ground. "ARE YOU HAPPY?" He threw a punch "ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF? YOU COULD'VE PREVENTED _ALL_ OF THIS, AND YOU DIDN'T! WHAT KIND OF HERO DOES THAT MAKE YOU?" 

"I don't know- please-" I begged "Please stop-"

"Do you even care?" He stopped for a brief moment, his fist poised for the final strike. "Do you even care that the Avengers are broken? That half of us die? I die?"

"I'll stop it- Tony- I will" I cried

"No you won't" He muttered, menace in his breath as his fist came down, and the world went dark.

"Corey are you ok?"

I sat up, sweating and shaking and glancing around me. I was still in my cell, the only light coming from the blinking security camera.

"Corey?" Sam asks from his cell. "Are you ok?" 

I swallow down my panic "-yeah, sorry"

"You sure?" He asked "You sounded terrified"

"It's just a dream, Sam" I muttered.

"I know." He says " Just try get back to sleep." He goes quiet as I lie back down, Tony's voice still ringing in my ears as I shut my eyes and tried to sleep again.

.............................................. 

A few hours later, the blinding lights of the prison flickered on and the guards stormed in, banging on our cells with their batons. I hadn't slept a wink.

They took us on a brief walk to stretch our legs and returned us to our cells, giving us a hopelessly bleak breakfast before leaving us to wile away the day, or sleep it away.

I was napping when the security door opened again, against the flow of the prison routine. So I watched, slightly curious as two guards walked in, the door shutting again behind them. They gave the other prisoners a weary glance before heading to my cell.

I sat up slowly as they opened the cell door "What is it?" 

The guards didn't reply, only cuffing my hands and leading me out of the bay.

They walked me down the same, long corridor as yesterday, taking a right, going up a flight of stairs and taking two lefts.

_I'm going back to the interrogation room._

Right enough, the guards stopped by the same old door from yesterday and unlocked it.

_not again_

"Hey Corey" someone greeted me.

I looked up. Tony was sitting in the interrogation room. He looked weary, more so than yesterday. His face was bruised and beaten and despite his bright greeting, he had a haunted look in his eyes. Guilt swelled in my stomach, almost unbearable, as the guards led me in and handcuffed me to the table.

"Guys, Guys. Why do you need to handcuff her. She can't exactly go anywhere." Tony complained. The guards hesitated before doing what he asked, uncuffing me and leaving the room without a word. I sat down silently.

"How are you?" He spoke first, breaking the icy silence which had consumed the room.

"I'm fine- how about you?" I replied 

"You're gonna wish you didn't ask that." He chuckled gently "But I'm fine"

I glanced up at him for the first time since I sat down "Why are you here, then?" 

"Well, long story short." He said. "I've been thinking about all this, the accords, what happened to you. You didn't do much wrong. The airport yesterday was technically your first fight so you can't really be held responsible for our other mistakes..." Tony explained.

"So, I thought about it a lot and after nagging Ross endlessly, we've agreed to release you from jail." He smiled."It's a lot of paperwork, and money, as you would expect, but I can afford it-"

"That's nice, thank you" I replied shortly

He gave me a slight frown before continuing "There's only one condition for your release" He looked at me "You have to sign the accords-"

"-fine" 

He stopped in his tracks, clearly shocked "Well that was easier than I thought, I was expecting to have to hold you at pen-point." He looked at me again "What changed your mind? Ross beating you to submission, moment of clarity type thing?"

"..I was wrong" I finally admitted "I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't let it be. So I thought, if I stopped us all signing the accords they would go away. Then Zemo's plan couldn't work and we'd all be together." I let out a shaky breath "Sorry...."

Tony hesitated before speaking again "So you know about-"

"-Yeah....I knew, and I'm so so sorry for not saying" I sighed "I couldn't...."

He sat back on his chair, taking it all in. After a moment or two, of clarity, he spoke again "It's ok. At least _you_ apologized" Anger started to rise in his voice "Cap just- dropped his shield and walked away with his murder pal. It hurt more than his secret."

"I'm sorry" I said "I wanted to warn him too but I doubt he would've listened to me. I should've signed from the start, and we could've avoided all this."

"Whats done is done, he made his choice" Tony said "And you've made yours. Rhodey will be ecstatic..."

"Rhodey?" 

"Yep." Tony said. "I saw what you did at the airport, how you nearly caught him. I didn't pay much attention to it at the time but after Rhodey's surgery, and I had told him, he insisted that you saved his life." Tony paused for a moment. "I thought he was nuts but the doctors agreed. Apparently when you caught him momentarily, you broke his fall, meaning he didn't land as hard. If it wasn't for you then he would be dead..." 

I hesitated. He doesn't die from the fall in the films. It wasn't really me, but I was still curious.

"What are his injuries" I ask.

"Well, he broke his back. But it's not as bad as it could've been. He should be able to walk normally after lots of physiotherapy."

_I stopped him from having permanent paralysis_

"Wow, that amazing" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. I thought he was a goner." Tony says, relieved. "But you saved his life and that's all that matters. I thought getting you out of jail was the least I could do to repay you."

"Thanks" I nodded "So, when do I leave?"

"Right now. Once you sign the accords, which Ross'll sort out, you're scot free." Tony shrugs.

I give him a small hug as the guards then open the door and take me out. They take me back along the corridor to the changing cubicle and give me my clothes back. Then, they escort me through three right turns, four left turns and two flights of stairs to an office where Ross was waiting, sitting slightly triumphant on his chair with the accords on infront of him. 

I come over, making sure to look Ross in the eye as I picked up the pen, and signed with an extra flourish. 

I had chosen to do what I should've from the start.


	20. sketch

After leaving the raft, having a wild night in Germany, flying back to New York and dropping off Peter at his apartment, it was safe to say I was feeling a lot better about my situation. I almost forgot half of my friends would become wanted criminals in a couple of hours.

I was still in a good mood when Happy's car pulled back into the compound. It looked almost normal despite the lack of people; the only clear reminder that anything had happened was the way Tony glanced away from the Avengers logo at the entrance, a stress ball in his hand.

We headed for the physiotherapy suite first, where Rhodey was waiting; already attempting to walk with the bars support.

"Hey sour patch!" Tony called.

"Hey, you're back" Rhodey turned, the traces of a smile on his face.

"Yeah" Me and Tony came closer "And Corey" 

Rhodey turned to me now, smiling gratefully as he pulled me into a hug "Thank you so much" 

"No problem" I nod as he pulled away from our hug "I'll help Tony make anything you need" 

"Thanks" Rhodey smiled "And I heard you signed the accords?"

"I did"

"Well done. I'm proud of you" He patted me on the back "I wont keep you around, you probably have things you want to get on with-"

"Yeah..." I took a step back "Have a nice day"

"You too"

I left the room and shut the door, casting the corridor where I now stood in a bleak darkness.

And then i was moving, with no direction or purpose through the empty empty halls. I felt like a ghost.

The compound had always been busy, always full of life and activity no matter the day.

But today, it was silent. 

I stopped now, and looked up.

_just my luck_

I had stumbled across Steve's office.

The door was closed, something which was very unusual. He always liked the door opened. 

I turned the doorknob and opened the door. It looked untouched; with his computer and desk in one corner and the black sofas I knew all too well in the other. It was very modern for a man out of time. 

The only thing that was aged, which indicated it was his office was the sketches which were displayed on the windowsill. 

The main sketch, the one that had me freaking out when I first went into his office so long ago was the one of a circus monkey. The one from the First Avenger film. The others were smaller and less detailed but captured my attention no less. A snowy mountain in the Swiss alps, the 40's London skyline, a Brooklyn street, a Belgian town square, Stark tower... 

They were beautiful.

And they were the only thing left of him at the compound-

"What are you doing here!?" I jump as I see Tony standing in the doorway, a FedEx parcel in his hand.

"Sorry- I didn't know I wasn't allowed-"

He came to the desk, tossing the parcel on it. "Are you missing him?" 

"Yeah, I guess" 

"I'm not" He chuckles "Super-soldier bastard"

A beat. 

"We just have to get on with it. It was his choice to do what he did." He idly played with the computer mouse "There's no point dwelling on the past."

"He did" 

"He's Cap, what do you expect?" He turns on the chair " _We_ need to focus on the future, that's what's important." Another beat. "Now get going kiddo, this is my office now."

"That's not fair, he might come back-"

"-It's the lead Avenger's office, and I'm the lead Avenger now. Sorry." He waved to the door "C'mon, scram!" 

I turned on my feet, slowly making for the door. 

"God, I gotta redecorate this place. Talk about moping for the past" Tony muttered 

"Don't throw the sketches out." I turn back "They're important to him."

"Yeah whatever. I'll burn them." He picked up one "More revenging, less avenging. They'll make good kindling" 

"Don't you dare" I threatened

"Hey, hey, I'm joking, I'm not that bad. I'll pack them in storage." He laughed, dropping the sketch into a nearby box. "Now get going, I have work to do"

"On what, specifically?" 

"The future"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in memory of Chadwick Boseman, a hero on and off screen, who died on the 28th August 2020 after a four year fight with colon cancer. His legacy will live on in the stories he helped bring to so many people. May he rest in peace.
> 
> (Every character in this story except Corey,her parents and Jess, belong to Marvel and Marvel studios.)
> 
> this is my first fanfic so it may not be the best ahaha
> 
> I have about 50 chapters drafted so I'll read them over and post them often 
> 
> the story follows the canon of the mcu with some changes here and there


End file.
